Assassin's Dagger (weapon)
.]] The Assassin's Dagger , also called Assassin Dagger or Assassin, is a recurring dagger in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is often among the stronger weapons for Thieves and Ninja and inflicts instant death on its targets. Due to this, the weapon proves ineffective against undead enemies, often restoring them to full health. Appearances Final Fantasy The Assassin Dagger casts Kill on hit, and boosts 30 Attack, 40 Accuracy, 10 Evasion, 3 Agility, and 2 Intelligence. It can be used by all classes except Monk, and is found in the Whisperwind Cove. Final Fantasy IV Assassin Dagger (Assassin in the SNES version and Combat Knife in the Easy Type version) is the weaker version of the Assassin's Dagger introduced in the GBA version. The weak version has an Attack power of 29, Accuracy of 55%, +5 Strength, +5 Agility, +5 Stamina, -10 Intelligence, and -10 Spirit. The weapon can also inflict instant death. This dagger was dummied out and cannot be obtained via normal means. The weapon can still be found within the data of recent versions. The second Assassin's Dagger can be dropped by the Chaotic Knight or bought in the Lunar Ruins. It is the strongest equippable dagger (since the Kitchen Knife is not equippable in the 2D versions), boosting 130 Attack, as well as 49 Accuracy and +15 Agility. It has a chance to inflict instant death on hit. It only appears in the Advance and The Complete Collection versions. The weapon is bugged in the North American and original Japanese releases of the Advance version, and does not inflict Death on hit. The bug was fixed in the second Japanese release and the European ports. Both version of the Assassin's Dagger are metallic weapons. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Assassin's Dagger is a high-ranked dagger that provides 85 Attack and 40% Accuracy. It is found in the Depths after defeating Lich. A similar weapon, named the Assassin Knife, exists in the game's code, but was dummied out. It would have been equipped by Cecil, Ceodore, Kain, Rosa, Golbez, Rydia, Palom, Edward, Calca and Brina. Final Fantasy V The Assassin's Dagger is one of the twelve Sealed Weapons. It has a 25% chance to cause instant death on a hit, and boasts 78 attack and +1 Speed. Final Fantasy VI Assassin's Dagger can be found in the Cave to the Sealed Gate in a chest to the right of the cave's entrance. It has an attack power of 106, +3 Speed, +2 Magic, and has the chance to inflict Instant Death. It also enables the Runic command, can also be metamorphed from Ninja, Covert, and Outsider, or won in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum by betting the Valiant Knife and defeating a Baalzephon enemy. Betting the Assassin's Dagger will net the player a Swordbreaker if they defeat a Test Rider. The weapon is affected by the Capture glitch. Final Fantasy X Auron's katana is named the Assassin Blade when equipped with the Deathstrike ability. Final Fantasy XII }} The Assassin's Dagger can be used with the Daggers 2 license for 20 LP. It provides +25 Attack, +5 Speed, and has a 5% chance of instant death on hit. Assassin's Dagger is among the slowest daggers with 2.06s charge and 1.2s action time, but it is still faster than all other types of weapons, apart from ninja swords. It is sold in Bhujerba and Rabanastre for 1,400 gil. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 31 Attack, 5 Evade, 21 CT, 12% combo rate, has a 5% chance of inflicting KO on a target, and requires the Daggers 2 license for 20 LP. It can be bought in Rabanastre, Bhujerba, and [[Dreadnought Leviathan|Dreadnought Leviathan]] for 1,920 gil, found as a treasure in the Lhusu Mines (Site 2) or stolen from Tiamat in Trial Mode Stage 13. It can be equipped by the Shikari class. Final Fantasy XV Daggers can be equipped by Noctis and Ignis. If Ignis has the Assassin's Daggers equipped, he can inflict enemies with Poison with his Analyze skill. Final Fantasy Tactics The Assassin's Dagger costs 5,000 gil, and instead of causing instant death, like its former appearances, it causes the Doom status. It has 7 Attack and 5% Defense. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Assassin's Daggers are the second strongest weapon for Rem. They provide 59 Attack Power and have a 10% chance of inflicting Instant Death. They can be bought at the shop in the Armory for 60,000 gil after clearing United Front mission on Finis difficulty. In the PSP version, they can also be obtained by exchanging for 10 tickets on the Square Enix Members site. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Assassin Dagger is a level 45 dagger that provides +38 Attack and is bought for 680 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Bravely Default The Assassin Dagger is a dagger that provides 29 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and has a 25% chance to cause Death. It can be bought in Eternia for 10000 pg, or found in Eternian Central Command. Bravely Second: End Layer Assassin Dagger is a dagger that provides 31 P.ATK, 95 Aim, 3 Critical, and deals 50% more damage to beasts. It can be bought in Grandship for 7000 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Assassin's Dagger is a level 64 dagger that adds 43 to Attack and increases the EX Gauge by 20% at the start of the battle. It can be obtained by trading 19,610 gil, a Main Gauche, Mammoth Tusk x3, and Transmogridust x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Assassin's Dagger is a level 30 dagger and increases ATK +38, DEF +2, and fills the player's EX bar by +10% at the start of a battle. It can be obtained by trading 61,000 gil, a Main Gauche, and an Unknown's Bone. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT The Assassin's Dagger is one of Locke's alternate weapons, and comes included with the Locke Cole Start Pack DLC from the PlayStation store. Like all other characters' weapons, equipping it offers no advantages or disadvantages. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Assassin's Dagger grants +5 to Attack. It can be equipped by Thief, Dancer, Locke, and Rinoa. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Assassin Dagger is a Dagger obtained by completing the Vindemiatrix fight in the Chamber of Arms. It provides 116 ATK, has a 5% chance to inflict any status ailment, has a 60% chance to counter physicals with a normal attack 3 times per turn, and enables access to the ability Life Taker. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring The Assassin Dagger appears as a knife within the Forsaken Dungeon. It provides 39 Weapon Atk, 7 Durability, +3 Magic Attack, +1 Speed, and -1 Consumption Rate. Seiken Densetsu 3 The Deathstroke is the ultimate weapon for Hawkeye should he take the Dark-most class of the Ninja, the Nightblade, a Thief class that has taken the arts of the ninja into a renegade path of a professional killer. It is an elongated jet black miserecorde like dagger, with tarnished brass mouthpieces, a fleshy leather-like material for its handle, and another smaller blade at its pommel. It is a dagger made of materials that when exposed to darkness, completely absorbs all light and blends into shade, hiding its presence completely. Its lethality is further realized through its blade design, allowing it to cut and pierce into its victims without effort, making it perfect for assassinations. Gallery FF1-GBA-Assassin'sDagger.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Assassin Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FF4-AssassinDagger.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (Dummied). FF4-MageMasher.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Mage Masher.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Assassin.jpg|Artwork from ''Final Fantasy V. FF5-AssassinDagger-Field.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (GBA). FFV Assassin's Dagger Field Sprite iOS.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy V (iOS). Assassin's Dagger - FF5.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Assassin's Dagger - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFT Assassin's Dagger.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. MLaaDL Assassin Dagger T.jpg|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. BD Assassin Dagger.png|Bravely Default. Assassin_DaggerBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer'' FFD Assassin Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. DFF2015 Assassin's Dagger.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' FFV. DFFNT Locke Cole Weapon 03.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT'' FFVI. DFFOO Assassin's Dagger (V).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. DFFOO Assassin's Dagger (VI).png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. PFF Assassin's Dagger Icon.png|Icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Assassin's Dagger SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXII. FFAB Assassin's Dagger SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXII. FFAB Assassin's Dagger SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) Type-0. FFAB Assassin's Dagger SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) Type-0. FFAB Assassin's Dagger Type-0 UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) Type-0. FFAB Assassin's Dagger FFVI UUR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR+) FFVI. FFAB Assassin's Daggers Type-0 CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) Type-0. Assassin's Dagger ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Assassin's Dagger FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Assassin's Dagger FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Assassin's Dagger FFV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFBE Assassin's Dagger.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology Category:Daggers